Time Bobby 2
Brace yourself, battle whales! The tide is rising!' "Time Bobby 2" '''is episode 215 of Comedy Bang! Bang! Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Fourvel (Bobby Moynihan), Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber (Paul F. Tompkins), and Fryvault (Moynihan). "Time Bobby 2" was released on April 22, 2013. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis IT’S BEEN quite a while since Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber has been on Comedy Bean Bag and this time he’s here for a special comprehensive interview of his entire career! Shortly after expressing his love for Vampire Weekend, Scott & Lord ALW are caught off guard by the return of the stabby lil’ orphan boy Fourvel. Equipped with a bandolier full of his little brother Threevel’s scraps, he claims to be here to apologize but does he have other motives? Tune in to find out! Summary This is the sequel to Time Bobby, which was voted the best episode of 2012. We find out in this episode that Scott and Fourvel are alternative dimension versions of the same person, there are many different version's of him including Twovel, Threevel and Fryvault. Scott, Lord Andrew, and Fourvel come up with a plan to stop the interdimensional Fryvault. The code word they come up with to help them remember is I.N.T.E.R.D.I.M.E.N.S.I.O.N.A.L. F.R.Y.V.A.U.L.T. G.R.A.B. *'I'm sorry that this is about to go down. *'N'''ay it is I who should be sorry for inviting such plague upon this studio with my brilliance that you admired in the first place. *'T'ry to remember ''T is the next part of interdimensional fourvel [sic] grab *'E'''rasing all of the badness and getting back some goodness in our lives. *'R'age, rage against this interdimensional menace who is attempting to kill us *'D'omo Arigato, Mr. Roboto. *'I'm sorry once again, I never meant to hurt you. *'M'''ay I say, I think we should do something about this murderous interdimensional traveller *'E'very good boy loves -- and deserves -- fudge *'N'ever let this happen again if you ever go back in time. *'S'ss, sss I'm a sssnake reminding you that the time is now to prevent yourssselves from being ssstabbed. *'I't's been... *'O'h boy, it's been... *'N''' the letter N. *'A'''yy Fonzie came back a second time. *'L'ets just kill this fucker before he does anything. *'F'inally it is the time to grab this interdimensional scoundrel and wring his neck until death. *'R'eally we should grab this scoundrel and we should do it now. *'Y'o yo yo, what's up son? *'V'ictory, shall be ours once this interdimensional person has been dealt with and we can carry on with our lives the way God intended *'A'yy Fonzie came back one last time. *'U'rsula the sea witch from ''The Little Mermaid. *'L'''a la, la-la la-la let's grab this interdimensional scoundrel. *'T', tendencies we all have them and ours is to grab this interdimensional Fryvault. *'G'osh we been doing this for a while; we gotta get an easier way. *'R'rrrrrrr ding ding ding. *'A'yy, Fonzie came back, we thought he was done, forgot grab was in here and he decided to come back and save the world one last time. *'B'rotherhood. List of Recurring Jokes *'Catchphrase Suggestion:' ThatsSoRavenclaw *'It's Been...: ' Used several times, in the mnemonic device, to help remember the codeword, as well as separately in the episode. *'My Wife: Scott uses variations of "My Wife!" *Downtown Abbey:' Man, Fourvel is gonna stab a son of a bitch if Scott keeps calling it ''Downtown Abbey. Lord Andrew Lloyd Webber might even condone it. Trivia This episode was voted #1 in the Best of 2013. Category:Episodes